You Can Always Come Back To Me
by Lady Harumi Aika
Summary: Dilema antara persahabatan dan cinta. Sakura memang tidak akan pernah melupakan Sasuke sejak awal mereka jadian. Tapi bagaimana denan Sasuke? Warning: AU, OOC, OC, BASED ON TRUE STORY. Oneshot. Don't like, don't flame. RnR?


_Holaa! Tiba-tiba bikin oneshot nih _

_Yaa, ini true story sih. Hm, ya, cerita tentang kehidupanku :')_

_Happy Reading!_

_

* * *

_

_Kau tidak pernah menganggapku lebih 'kan, Sasuke?_

_Kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat selamanya. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?_

_Lihat aku di sini. Selalu menunggu jawaban yang tak pasti._

_Lihat aku! Perempuan yang selalu ada untukmu..._

_Aku mohon, __**kembalilah**__ padaku, Sasuke._

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**You Can Always Come Back To Me ©****Lady Harumi Aika**

**Based on True Story**

**Don't like, don't flame**

Bruum! Bruum!

"Sasuke! Pelan-pelan!" bentakku sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Aku sekarang sedang berada di motornya. Tepatnya, ia sedang memboncengku. Kita memang sahabat sejak kecil.

Dulu, kita adalah tetangga. Tetapi setelah otousannya dapat pekerjaan di sebuah tempat yang agak jauh dari tempatku (walalupun masih dalam satu kota), ia dan keluarganya pun memutuskan untuk pindah. Aku, yang masih berumur sekitar 6 tahun itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Pada kelas 2 SD, ia pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Mulai sejak itu, aku sadar, aku mulai menyukainya...

3 tahun berlalu, saat kita duduk di kelas 5 SD, ia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku terkejut, tentu. Maksudku, apa yang diketahui anak kelas 5 SD tentang cinta? Tidak ada. Tentu saja. Tapi karena memang aku menyimpan perasaan padanya, akhirnya aku menerimanya juga.

Hubungan kita tidak berjalan mulus. 3 minggu setelahnya, kita terpaksa berpisah karena suatu alasan: bosan. Ya, alasan yang sangat tidak realistis sama sekali. Putus, hanya karena bosan. Walaupun aku yang mengakhiri hubungan itu, tapi ia yang mengatakan pada seorang temanku bahwa ia sudah tidak punya perasaan padaku. Aku berpikir sejenak. Otak anak umur sekitar 11 tahun hanya berpikir: Aku akan memutuskannya lebih dulu, karena aku malu jika ia yang mengakhirinya duluan. OK, akhirnya itulah yang aku lakukan. Dan aku menyesal...

1 minggu setelah itu, aku mengajak ia untuk melanjutkan hubungan yang sempat terputus itu. Dan jawabannya: Tidak akan pernah.

Aku menangis sejadinya, aku memang sudah menduga ia akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi, tetap saja itu sakit. Lama-kelamaan ia meminta maaf kepadaku. Awalnya aku tidak memberinya kesempatan, tapi, ia sahabatku, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengecewakan sahabat setiaku. Akhirnya aku memaafkannya.

Sasuke tidak suka jika aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasuke-kun. Karena menurutnya, 'Sasuke' saja cukup. Tidak perlu memakai embel-embel segala. Walaupun aku sempat kecewa, tapi aku menurutinya.

Sekarang, kita duduk di kelas 2 SMP, kita berbeda sekolah, sehingga jarang bertemu. Tapi, di sela-sela liburan sekolah inilah kesempatan kita satu-satunya untuk bertemu dan saling melepas rasa rindu satu sama lain. Tentu saja bukan hanya kita berdua. Tapi seluruh _genk_ kita. Yang beranggotakan: aku, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Hikaru dan Hikari. Ya, tentu saja kalian sudah menduganya, Hikari dan Hikaru itu kembar.

"Lagipula, jika aku ngebut pun, motor ini tidak bisa melaju kencang karena berat badanmu tahu," balas Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil. Ia memang dikenal sebagai yang tercerewet dan terlucu di _genk _ini.

"Heh! Aku kurus tahu!" kataku marah. Aku paling tidak suka ada orang yang bilang bahwa aku 'gendut' atau sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan kata itu.

"Masa?" tanyanya, membuatku geram.

"OK, aku agak sediki berat, tapi yang penting aku lebih kurus dari Hinata." Ujarku puas. Hinata adalah mantannya yang terakhir.

"Huh, terserah kau saja."

"Ahahaha, kamu kehabisan kata!" tawaku kencang. Ia mendelik di kaca spionnya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya malas berdebat denganmu, gendut!"

Bug!

Aku memukul punggungnya agak keras. Ia sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Cie, cie, awas, nanti balikan loh~" goda Ino yang sedang berada di motor Naruto. Aku sedikit tersipu. Yah, kalau itu bisa terjadi, andai saja...

"Cih," Sasuke kembali terpaku pada arah depan dan menghiraukan Ino. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak memerah sepertiku. Ia memang tidak pernah menganggapku seperti aku menganggapnya.

"Sakura, cerita dong!" pinta Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Mau cerita apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentang apa sajalah."

"Hm, kalau kamu diajak balikan oleh Hinata, kau mau?" tanyaku spontan. Ia blushing. Hah, menyakitkan...

"A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" ujarnya terbata-bata. Sudah kuduga.

"Hm... memangnya kenapa? Aku salah?"

"Tidak sih."

"Lalu? Kau mau tidak?" ulangku.

"Tidak tahu,"

"Kenapa tidak tahu?" tanyaku lagi. Hatiku terasa sakit, entah kenapa.

"Ya... pokoknya tidak tahu!" jawabnya agak kencang. Aku menghela napas. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?" lanjutnya. Aku blushing tak karuan.

"Hah? Cemburu? Buat apa, bodoh?" balasku yang jelas-jelas memutar balikkan fakta. Ya, aku memang cemburu. Tapi apa untungnya aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Untuk ditolak? _No, thanks._

"Bilang saja masih suka," ujarnya santai. Aku mendengus. Ia memang sering kepedean seperti itu, jadi wajar saja.

"Yaya, terserah kau saja." Jawabku malas. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita ini mau kemana?" tanyaku setelah melihat sekeliling.

"Entah, aku hanya mengikuti mereka saja. Bukannya memang jika kita berjalan-jalan dengan motor, memang tak pernah ada arah tujuan?"

"Iya juga sih," gumamku.

Bruum!

Tiba-tiba motor Kiba melaju kencang, diikuti dengan motor lainnya.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung menarik gas-nya agar laju motornya bisa lebih cepat beberapa kali lipat.

Brum!

Aku terlonjak kaget dan terdorong ke belakang, hampir jatuh. Nyaris saja.

Plak!

Aku memukul punggung Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini, ia hanya tertawa melihatku yang hampir meninggalkan jok motor untuk mempersatukan tubuhku dengan aspal karenanya.

**.**

"Pantatku keram nih..." keluhku saat sudah sekitar 1 jam kita terus duduk dan berputar-putar tak tahu arah tujuan.

"AHAHAHA!" tawanya keras menggelegar. Aku menutup kuping.

"Berisik, baka! Pikiranmu melayang kemana? Dasar otak mesum!" bentakku. Aku kesal setiap kali ia tertawa karena aku menyebutkan sesuatu yang mungkin menurutnya itu lucu. Tentu saja, yang berhubungan dengan organ tubuh tertentu.

"Gomen. Lalu, kau maunya kita kemana sekarang?" tanyanya. Aku berpikir.

"Ke rumah Tenten saja yuk." Ajakku. Ia mengangguk.

"Oi! Oi! Semuanya, kita ke rumah Tenten yuk. Bosen nih ngebolang terus," teriak Sasuke pada yang lainnya. Akhirnya, setelah bertatap-tatapan, mereka mengangguk setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hikaru kalah lagi!" teriakku semangat dan langsung meraih bedak bayi lalu mengolesianya ke wajah Hikaru. Yang lainnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Hikaru hanya bisa diam dan pasrah.

"Ah! Aku gak ngerti cara mainnya, tau. Jelasih sih," keluh Hikaru kesal.

"Gini nih, kita menyebutkan angka 2 sampai AS sambil menaruh kartu yang kita punya di tengah, jika angka yang kita sebutkan sama dengan angka yang tertera di kartu kita, maka kita harus menepuknya. Yang paling terakhir atau yang tangannya berada paling atas, dia kalah. Ngerti?" jelasku panjang lebar. Hikaru mengangguk-angguk. "Oke, mulai lagi ya,"

**-000-**

3 bulan telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Libur sekolah telah usai dan kita telah kembali kepada kesibukkan masing-masing. Hari ini tanggal 27 Maret. Tepatnya, besok aku akan berulang tahun. Aku tidak tahu apakah ulang tahunku ini akan menjadi yang terbaik atau malah yang terburuk. Aku hanya bisa berharap.

Tahun lalu, aku merayakan ulang tahun dengan teman-teman se-_genk_ku, walaupun sederhana, tapi sangat meriah dan aku menikmatinya. Kita bisa berkumpul bersama seperti keluarga lagi. Aku... rindu masa-masa itu.

Aku menoleh ke arah handphone Nokia yang tergeletak di sebelahku. Cepat-cepat aku mengambilnya dan mengetik beberapa abjad disana.

**To: Sasuke**

_VYB kapan kumpul lagi? :')_

VYB. Ya, itu adalah nama dari genk kita. Singkatan dari _Voodoo Your Boss_. Aneh, memang. Tapi aku bangga akan hal itu. Dinamai seperti itu karena saat kita membuat _genk_ ini, kita semua sangat membenci wali kelas kami dan akhirnya terciptalah sebuah kelompok persahabatan yang berawal dari sebuah kebencian: _Voodoo Your Boss_ yang berarti adalah 'Santet Bossmu'. Kejam? Sangat. Kita dikenal sebagai anak yang tidak disiplin di sekolah. Sudah berkali-kali dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah tapi masih saja belum jera. Untuk pemberitahuan saja, _genk_ ini dibuat pada tanggal 28 April saat kita masih duduk di kelas 5 SD dan sampai sekarang, kita masih bisa menyayangi satu sama lain.

10 menit berlalu tanpa ada balasan yang pasti dari Sasuke. Aku kecewa. Kebenamkan diriku di selimut tebal dan tak sengaja tertidur pulas di dalamnya.

**-000-**

"_Happy birthday_, Sakura!"

Aku mendengar teriakkan dari sebelahku dan selang satu detik kemudian, wajahku sudah penuh dengan kue. Ah, mereka memberiku kejutan, sudah kuduga sebenarnya dari kemarin saat Tenten tak sengaja salah mengirim smsnya.

_**Flashback**_

Drrt... drrrt...

_Hp_ku bergetar tanda adanya sms masuk. Cepat-cepat aku buka sms itu karena penasaran. Dan yang aku temukan adalah,

**From: Tenten**

_Ino, bisa patungan uang untuk membeli kue buat Sakura, tidak?_

_Kita akan memberi kejutan padanya besok :D_

Aku tertawa keras sekali. Tak kusangka orang sepintar Tenten bisa juga ceroboh seperti ini. Setelah dirasanya aku puas tertawa, aku membalas sms yang jelas-jelas tidak ditujukan padaku itu.

**To: Tenten**

_Ini Sakura loh, ini Sakura!_

Aku kembali tertawa sampai mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

5 menit aku menunggu balasan tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda sms masuk di _handphone_ku, sampai...

Drrrt... drrrt...

**From: Tenten**

_Yah, Ino kok gak bisa sih?_

_Gagal deh rencana bikin kejutan untuk Sakura besok :(_

Dasar Tenten ini. Kau kira aku bodoh sampai tidak tahu kau itu **pura-pura** salah kirim?

Sekarang, aku putuskan untuk tidak membalas sms itu. Kita lihat saja besok.

_**End of Flashback**_

Ceplak!

"IUH!" jeritku keras setelah melihat sebutir telur yang dengan sukses melayang dan terjatuh di atas kepalaku. Semua teman-temanku tertawa melihatnya.

Mungkin, hanya mungkin, ini bisa jadi ulangtahun yang... bisa disebut _lumayan._

Aku sebut lumayan karena aku tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda kehadiran Sasuke atau laki-laki lainnya disini. Tapi, yah, aku harus menghargai setidaknya usaha teman-teman wanitaku yang sudah susah payah untuk mengeluarkan uang sakunya hanya demi aku.

.

.

.

Aku berada di kediaman Tenten sekarang. Badanku sudah segar. Aku baru saja selesai mandi disini. Aku mulai berjalan ke arah kamar Tenten dan menghampirinya.

"Sakura, mau aku telephone Sasuke, tidak?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba membuatku kaget bukan kepalang.

"E-eh? Untuk apa?"

Sepertinya pertanyaanku tadi tak dihiraukannya, ia malah menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di _telephone_ genggamnya.

"Tenten!" teriakku sambil berusaha merebuat _telephone_ genggam itu dari tangannya. Tapi itu sudah terlambat.

"Hallo? Ini Sasuke, 'kan?" ujar Tenten. Aku akan mati segera apalagi setelah Tenten menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ untuk membuat suara Sasuke terdengar keras dan lebih jelas.

"Iya, ini Tenten, ya? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Sasuke, kau ingat kan hari ini Sakura berulang tahun?"

"Sakura ulangtahun?" ulangnya. Sepertinya ia kaget. Sudah kuduga, ia lupa hari ulangtahunku.

"Sasu nih gimana sih? Masa lupa? Nih, bicara sama Sakura!" bentak Tenten. Aku terkejut. Bicara dengan Sakura? Apa maksudnya? "Nih, Sakura." Lanjut Tenten sambil menyerahkan _telephone_nya

"A—Hallo?" aku baru saja ingin protes tapi Tenten sudah mengarahkan _telephone_ itu ke telingaku. Terpaksa deh.

"Hallo. Sakura ya? _Happy birthday_," jawab suara itu. Ya, dia Sasuke. Jantungku rasanya mau copot.

"Eh? Eng... iya. Makasih, Sasuke."

"Semoga panjang umur, jadi anak yang disiplin dan jangan lupa nurut perintah orangtua ya," lanjutnya.

BLUSH! BLUSH! BLUSH!

Rasanya wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"I-iya..." jawabku.

"Oke, sudah dulu ya. Dah, Sakura." Ucapnya mengakhiri pembicaraan dan _telephone_ pun ditutup. Aku mematung di tempat.

"Sak?" tanya Tenten bingung setelah melihat aku yang masih melamun tanpa menggerakan bola mata sedikit pun.

"MAKASIH TENTEN! _I LOVE YOU_!" aku menerjang Tenten dan berterimakasih padanya. Akhirnya kita tertawa. Hari yang indah...

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba dan sebentar lagi 28 Maret ini akan berakhir. Sedih rasanya harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari yang istimewa ini. Tapi waktu tidak akan berputar kembali kan?

Ya, waktu tidak akan bisa diputar kembali. Dan aku akan membuat malam ini menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

**To: Sasuke**

_Mungkin aku bodoh bicara kayak gini. Tapi, Sasuke..._

_Sejak kita putus, aku gak pernah bisa lupain kamu._

_Cuma kamu yang ada di hati aku. Gak bakal ada yang bisa gantiin._

_Asal kamu tahu, aku masih sayang sama kamu._

_Dan aku bersyukur aku pernah melewati masa masa indah bersamamu._

_Makasih untuk semuanya :')  
_

'Send'

Hal terbodoh yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

Drrrt... drrrt...

Ah! Ada balasan!

Sebenarnya aku tidak kuat untuk membukanya karena aku tahu pasti apa jawabannya. Tapi tanganku ini tidak pernah mau mengalah dan akhirnya aku melihat isi sms itu juga.

**From: Sasuke**

_Aku masih peduli sama kamu.._

_Kamu itu sahabat spesial aku. Kamu sahabat aku dari SD._

_Maaf ya waktu kita pacaran, aku bener-bener gak romantis._

_Aku memang cowok gak bener yang cuma bikin susah..._

_Makasih ya :)_

Dan pada detik itu juga. Aku menangis.

Menangis bahagia? Bukan. Menangis karena menyesali apa yang telah aku lakukan tadi.

Karena aku sadar... aku telah **ditolak** secara tidak langsung.

.

.

_This is the **worst** birthday EVER._

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

_**Makasih buat semua teman-temanku, aku gak bakal bikin fic ini tanpa kalian :')**_

_**Ghitha, Yasmine, Mega, Kamila, Rana, Mitri, Raka, Rayi, Abrar, Ifan, Ersa.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Ya, fic ini nyata. Gak ada adegan yang diada ada atau rekayasa. Semua REAL._

_Dari fic ini, saya sekalian curcol ya? Hehe gomen... tapi saya ngerasa lebih lega setelah menulis fic ini._

_RnR?_


End file.
